


Dashboard Lights

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [59]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, sleepy eggsy is whiny eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry's family was dysfunctional, and he made a point of not going out of his way to associate with a great many of his relatives. To anyone who knew him, this was a given. What they also knew was that were Harry ever forced to interact with them, he would under no circumstances be attending such a reunion alone. Luckily for him, he's got Eggsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> I own nothing but the circumstances

They had been driving for what seemed like hours down deserted back roads, not another car in sight for miles and only the quiet hum of the radio and each other for company. Despite both of them being top-quality agents, unless it was for a mission neither Harry or Eggsy could, as it turned out, read a map to save their life. 

“Face it, Haz, we’re lost, it’s dark, and you have no idea how to get to your family’s old-arse estate at the back-end of nowhere.” Eggsy had long since tossed the map into the back seat and had given in to complaining, since his road trip partner had straight up refused to use a sat-nav. “Can’t we just pull over for the night? Please? You’ve been driving for hours and I know you’ve been up a long time. Let’s just find a farm access and camp out there for the night." Even though it was dark in the car and he knew Harry couldn’t see him properly in the dim light from the dash, Eggsy gave the puppy-dog eyes one last shot. Harry, as he had expected, didn’t even turn to look at him.

"No, Eggsy, we’re not stopping. I know these roads like the back of my hand, and I know we’re almost there.” In truth, Harry simply didn’t want to spend another day in a vehicle, but he would never admit it. The one thing Harry would never admit - unless there were extenuating circumstances and even then only if a loved one had been hurt by something he had done - was when he was wrong. It was almost a physical pain for him to do so.

“You said we were almost there an hour ago.” Sighing heavily, Eggsy rested his chin on his hand and played absently with the window toggle, moving it just enough that it wiggled but not enough for it to actually move the window itself. “Face it, we’re lost." 

"We’re not lost, I recognized the sign back there. We’re only five or so minutes out.” It wasn’t that being cramped in a vehicle with Eggsy for extended periods of time was grating on his nerves, in truth he quite enjoyed the man’s company (as he should, if their budding relationship was anything to go by). But heading out to his family’s estate for his cousin’s third wedding? It had been hard enough to stutter out the offer to bring him as his guest, let alone think about the consequences. The two of them, quite literally alone in a sea of people who they either did not know at all or did not trust. As it was, the prospect of spending any length of time around his family was starting to get to him. Eggsy must have been able to tell, since he reached over the centre console and rested his hand on his thigh, rubbing calming circles with his thumb. 

"Hey, it’s going to be fine, alright?“ His soft smile was bright even in the glow from the dash lights, all traces of his earlier sulkiness gone in the face of Harry’s silent distress. "It’s not like they can judge either of us; didn’t you say your cousin was marrying some bird almost forty years his junior?” Harry chuckled as he swung the car into the barely illuminated drive. 

"Indeed - though it’s not what they’re going to say that worries me, it’s what they won’t.“ The hand on his thigh squeezed gently as the lights of the house - manor, really, if one were to ask Eggsy - came into view. Parking the car and opening the door for the other man, Harry took in the lit windows of his childhood home. 

"So what was it like, growing up here?” Eggsy asked quietly, passing him his bag but not wanting to disturb him even further. 

“Lonely. My parents were often too busy and more often than not my only real friends were the horses in the stables out back.” He turned to his companion and they headed up the short walk to the house. “Perhaps we’ll go out riding tomorrow, provided we don’t get waylaid by my nosy relatives.” Eggsy leaned into him and yawned, and Harry wrapped an arm around his partner’s waist as he felt the warmth permeate through the fabric of his suit. He clearly wasn’t the only one who was tired, and he couldn’t care less about decorum or proper social conduction at the moment when all he really wanted to do was curl up next to Eggsy in bed and sleep for a good nine hours solid.

"Sure thing, whatever you want. I’m at your service for the next four days.“ Harry tried not to think to hard about that as he watched the man make the last few steps to the door on his own, pulling it open. The glow of the interior illuminating him from behind, Harry was suddenly struck by - well, he didn’t quite know what it was, for it was both emotion and image at once and yet neither at all. It was Eggsy, standing in front of a small assembly of their close friends and family, smiling at him just as he was now, done up in his finest suit and waiting for him with a minister. They hadn’t been together long, just over five months, but lives like theirs were unpredictable - and Harry knew in that moment that whatever time he had left, he wanted to spend with the man on the stairs. Harry had moved without his own knowledge as suddenly he was standing before him, and had clasped one of Eggsy’s hands in his own and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. He wanted desperately to pull him into his arms and kiss Eggsy soundly, but that could wait until they weren’t in any danger of being happened upon by any number of his relatives.

"Are you alright?” There must have been something in his eyes, since Eggsy’s expression was soft and open, but also curious. Harry smiled, and Eggys smiled back, eyes crinkling around the edges. 

"Never better, darling. Never better.“ In the morning, when neither of them were quite so exhausted, Harry would tell him. Or maybe he would wait until they got back to London and he could get down to a jeweller, he wasn’t sure. But he did know that Eggsy wouldn’t care; the man had never been one for pomp and stuffy traditions anyway.


End file.
